White Picket Fence
by CaptainSwanIsTimeless
Summary: He never thought he would ever family. Yet here he was, married to his true love, with two beautiful children in a house with a white picket fence.


_**He never thought he would ever family. Yet here he was, married to his true love, with two beautiful children in a house with a white picket fence.**_

 **White Picket Fence:**

"Papa!" A young Liam Jones cried from the top of the stairwell. "Will you read to me before I go to sleep?"

"I'll be right there, lad." Killian Jones replied from the kitchen. "I'm just going to wash one more dish to help your mother out, and I'll be right up."

Killian chuckled as he listened to Liam's little feet pad down the hallway, and the sound of his bedroom door open. As usual, Killian felt a small sense of pride well up inside of him as he thought of the little blonde haired, blue eyed child upstairs. He never would have thought ten years ago that he would have met a fiery blonde woman, who he would fall in love with, and later marry and start a family with her. There was nothing more special in the world, than Emma, his two children by blood and his step-son, Henry.

"Papa!" Liam's voice came again.

Killian quickly stacked the dish on the drying rack, before flicking the kitchen light off and making his way upstairs. The steps creaked slightly under his weight, and once at the top of the stairs, he flicked off the stairwell light as well.

"Papa!" Liam was standing outside his bedroom door, further down the hallway, a happy smile written across his face, one that matched his mother's.

Killian chuckled as he moved towards Liam in a predator like manner. Liam's eyes widened as he realized that this was a game, and he let out a squeal as he ran into the bedroom.

"I'm going to get you, little lad." Killian laughed, as he tiptoed down the hallway.

He could hear Liam laughing in his bedroom as he pushed the door open. Liam though, was sitting on his bed, holding _Peter Pan._ Killian smiled at his son, as he sat down next to Liam on the bed, Liam instantly snuggling into his side.

"What story am I reading to you tonight, little lad?" Killian asked, as his left arm, with a restored hand, which Emma had returned to him after they had broken the Dark One's curse on her, wound around Liam protectively.

"Peter Pan." Liam smiled, giggling when he saw his father's disapproving expression.

It was no common knowledge to the people in Storybrooke that Killian did not like this world's version of Peter Pan, but after seeing the Disney the movie, Liam was in love with this world's tale, even though he didn't like Captain Hook.

" _All children, except one, grow up_ …" Killian began, not being able to help himself smile as Liam yawned and rested his small head of blonde curls on his leather cladded shoulder.

Liam was asleep within ten minutes of the story. Killian very carefully placed the book on the night stand beside his bed, slipped from Liam's grasp, before making sure Liam himself was carefully tucked in.

"Good night, lad." Killian whispered, before pressing a gentle kiss to Liam's forehead, and switching off the bedroom light.

As always, Killian left Liam's door slightly open so some light could creep in and he made his way towards his shared master suite with Emma. Killian paused outside the room, a small smile made its way across his features. Inside, he could hear Emma humming _Baby Mine_ , the song she used to use to soothe Liam. Gently, he pushed open the door and his breath was taken away at the sight, a sight he never thought he would have seen once, let alone twice.

Emma was over by the wall, a small bundle in her arms as she gently swayed from side to side, humming the famous _Dumbo_ tune. Killian could just see the small head full of brown curls resting in the crook of Emma's arm. It was a beautiful sight, and Killian wished for nothing more than to be able to pause it forever.

Emma finished her gentle humming, before proceeding to lay their one week old daughter, Eva down in her crib, tucking her little pink anchor blanket around her neck.

"That is a sight I will never tire of, love." Killian said, finally breaking the silence.

Emma turned to face him and smiled softly, before proceeding to tie her hair up in a messy bun.

"Come here." Killian whispered.

Emma raised an eye-brow, but didn't protest as she moved towards his open arms and stepped into them, sighing happily as his arms wrapped around her.

"It's been a long day for you and Eva. I think you need to sleep." Killian whispered.

Emma nodded into his chest, before pulling back and walking over to their chest of drawers, chucking Killian a pair of his cotton pyjama bottoms. Emma changed into her pyjamas, before making her way over to the bed and climbing in on her side. She watched as Killian stripped fully, before pulling his pants on, and making his way to the bathroom and brushing his teeth, Emma already having done hers. As he walked back to her, Emma smiled as she watched his stomach muscles twitch, a sight she would never tire of. Before joining her in the bed, Killian went over to the cot where Eva lay sleeping and leant down, kissing their daughter's forehead softly.

Emma felt her insides flutter at the sight and she couldn't find any reasons not to love this man, especially when he turned off the bedroom light, before climbing in next to her, making sure as always that she had most of the covers.

"I can't wait until I've healed down there…" Emma whispered, as she moved closer to him. "And we can make love again."

Killian chuckled, as his hand came to rest on her backside in a possessive and tender manner.

"You can't wait? I know I certainly can't."

Emma sighed happily, as she closed her eyes for a few moments.

"She's beautiful, Eva. Isn't she?" She whispered.

"The most beautiful babe in all the land. And Liam is dashing. Very dashing like his father if I might add." Killian chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes, before looking back up at him. "I know Eva's only a week old, but would you ever consider having another one in the next couple of years."

Emma didn't have time to breathe after her question, as she suddenly felt herself pinned down, Killian sat atop of her with a wolfish grin on his face.

"I would have as many children with you as I could." Killian whispered. "I love our family, and any new members that may come in the near future. I love our family home. I love our white picket fence that goes around the property."

Emma chuckled as she recalled their Camelot discussion about the fence.

"And I love you. And whatever makes you happy, I am determined to do so." Killian promised, before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

Emma smiled into the kiss, before he rolled off her.

She too loved their little white picket fence. To others it was just a fence, but to them it was so much more. It was their first discussion of their future together six years ago in Camelot, and now it was part of their present.


End file.
